pontragoliafandomcom-20200214-history
Goyaman
A goyaman is a member of the order Mnatsagoyyi, identifiable from other eses by their use of only the front and hind limbs for movement and their inability to fly. Etymology Goyaman is the anglicisation of the Nical word for the creatures. The name for the taxonomic grouping Mnatsagoyyi means "one who gallops". Indeed, the word goyyi, a gallop, and goyaman share a root word from Ponutugika: "jheyu". The origin of 'man' in 'goyaman' is not clear, though it could be linked to the prefix 'nma', used to show association with a noun. Description Goyamans are unusual eses due to their lack of wings. Although some members of the group rely on loose membranes to glide, none of them are capable of powered flight, as the hind limbs have become shorter, stockier and more suitable for walking and running. The central limbs differ between the families in this order, being confined to near-invisible vestigial limbs in some groups and long arms capable of grabbing and holding objects in others. In either case, they share the same underlying anatomy of all eses but end in two basic digits, not one. That said, the two digits are fused in some members of the order. The abdominal section has been shortened, as has the ultracostal region between the thoracic and abdominal cages, making the animal seem more squat than other eses. The sinciputal ear system can not be closed in most goyamans. The melons are located higher on the shoulders than in other eses as, being flightless, there is less reason for the sounds used in echolocation to be directed downwards. Behaviour Goyamans are almost always ground-dwelling creatures, though some are arboreal, able to climb trees and even glide. The social habits of goyamans vary. One unusual group is noteworthy for having a complex caste system. It is more common for members of Mnatsagoyyi to live socially than not and smaller species can exist in flocks into the hundreds. Taxonomy Goyamans are likely to be most closely related to the cricketbirds, having two middle-limb digits, a similar rear hip structure and reduced a reduced top mandible. There are several families in the order. Nmayaotlotidae A highly derived family featuring a caste system. Members have reduced central limbs. The queen is large and almost completely lacks central limbs, with reduced rib cages to expand the ultracostal space. Workers gather foliage and bracken, adding it to a communal pile. For this they have well-developed front limbs and a more substantial head and mandibles. Farmers have a smaller head and front limbs, scouring the comunal pile for small prey items. Tsayeanmayeridae From the Nical words 'tsayea nmayera' meaning 'to glide with the middle'. The central limbs are connected to the front limbs by membranes for basic gliding. To account for this, the central limbs have been brought forward, with shorter femurs, whilst their digits are fused but end in claws for tree-climbing. Megamnatsagoyyidae These are very large goyamans, commonly between 1.5 and 2 metres at the shoulder. Their outer mandibles are completely reduced to lighten the head, which sits at the end of an elongated neck. The sinciputal ear system is divided into two sections which have migrated far to the sides of the head, even below an upward-migrating beak in some species.